Sword Art Online
by yokaispirit
Summary: The story will use the main events of the anime but by following a 16 year old boy called Ren Kurono. I will try my best to keep the characters within realistic and as such it may be a few chapters before any action scenes are incorporated. Since this is my first work please feel free to criticise and advise where you believe is necessary. Rated T for safeties sake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Link Start

Ren Kurono steps out of the glass college doors with a tired sigh, his floppy black fringe brushed aside by the afternoon breeze. The summer sun gently warms his tan skin calming the 16 year old freshman after a long Monday morning lesson.

"Hey Ren are you even listening to me?", The slightly taller girl next to him whines, hand raised to shade her blue eyes from the sun that sparkled beautifully through her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Ah, not really. Too distracted by the great weather to listen to your ramblings",Ren replies, his voice slow but content.

"How rude", The girl pouts playfully.

"Ah its not like I need to listen to you today, I know you're just going to be talking about that damn game you roped me into buying with you and how it goes live today anyway".

"You know as well as I do it's not just another game, it's the first to utilise full-dive technology!", Her voice becomes higher pitched and her words tumbling over each other in their haste to escape her, "Also it doesn't just go live later it already has! So can you please please walk just a little faster?"

Ren turns towards the girl, purposefully slowing his walk in the process. "Nana, you are such a nerd." He pulls off his green and black school tie as he says this and stuffs it carelessly in the pocket of his black trousers.

"Hardly, but hey if the games so nerdy why don't you take it back? I'm sure someone else would appreciate it." This time there is a slight venom to her words and Ren feels the hair on the back of his neck rise in response, warning him off of further teasing.

"Ah you know I'm only joking", his voice falsely light and carefree.

"Hmm", Nana purses her lips and offers no further response.

Within a minute they arrive at the intersection that separates their streets and bid each other a cheerful goodbye. "I bet I'll be logged on before you Ren!" Nana calls over her shoulder, already sprinting towards her house.

"Hey thats not fair!", Ren takes off down his own street with gritted teeth.

"Damn she's annoying", he gasps, hauling himself through the door to his family's home.

Half an hour later a brilliant blue flash appears in a cobbled alleyway. The light intensifies rapidly and then disappears within a second. Where the light was now stood the game avatar of Ren Kurono, It was of average height with a medium build. He had copied his own hair and features as closely as the game would allow, leaving the differences between the avatar and himself as almost unnoticeable. Above his head white letters spelt out his in-game handle, Kuren, which he had been using in all online games since he was 13 years old.

"Kuren again? Really?", a familiar voice asked from his left.

Turning shakily Ren faced the source of the voice. His eyes widened immediately, which only served to stun him further as he never expected he would truly feel the motions his avatar went through. The source of his tall blonde childhood friend now came from a slightly smaller than average black haired beauty.

"It's my handle, of course I used it. Enough about that, what's up with your avatar?"

"I just wondered what it would be like to be smaller that's all!" The sudden snap in her voice was no surprise to Ren. Nana had always been sensitive about her English half taking dominance in her appearance. She had always been taller than her Asian classmates and her blonde hair only served to make her more obvious whilst getting the older members of Japanese society to brand her a delinquent without a second thought.

"Okay, I believe you Nana. Now what can we actually do in this game for fun anyway?"

"Hey that's rude. I'm not Nana when I'm here, use my handle."

"Fine, fine", Ren sighs, "What can we do for fun _Estelle_?"

As he asks a familiar blue light fills his vision. Ren shuts his eyes as he is plucked from the cobbled street he arrived on and dumped him somewhere entirely new. Squinting he tries to get a grasp on his surroundings. The floor is similarly cobbled to the alleyway, perhaps to keep the art budget in check Ren thinks to himself, but the walls here are about 20 feet high and form a huge Colosseum-like structure around him. As Ren looks around more and more blue flashes go off depositing more and more players into the Colosseum.

"It looks like every player in SAO will be here soon", Nana's voice remarks from behind Ren. He jumps at the sound.

"Dammit Nana give me a warning if I don't know you're there!", Ren growls at her despite being somewhat reassured that his friend is nearby. "What did you do anyway?"

"Ehh? Me? I haven't done anything. Besides the scale of this is too big, no player has this kind of power. It must be the start of an event or something I guess."

"Oh right, what if you don't want to take part? I haven't even got my equipment yet."

"Oh god you're right! How am I supposed to compete if I havent even got my equipment yet? I bet they've all been grinding in anticipation for the event too! I'll never rank top at this rate..."

Ren tunes out the ranting girl and looks around once again at the Colosseum, now filled with every kind of avatar the customization engine could offer.

A lone red hexagon appears in the sky. "System announcement?" Ren reads aloud. The one hexagon suddenly becomes 6, then more until the entire sky above the arena is a collection of wide red hexagons. Viscous liquid flows from the borders between hexagons in a patch to the north and begins to take a giant humanoid form. After a few seconds the monolithic floating form detaches from the liquid flow which abruptly halts.

"Greetings players", a deep bass voice which shook the ground they stood on emanated from the form. "I am Akihiko Kayaba, creator of this world. As of right now I and I alone can influence and control this world. Some of you will have noticed by now that the Log Out button is missing from the menus. This is not a mistake but an intrinsic feature of Sword Art Online."

Uproar. That was the reaction from the players gathered. Ren could vaguely hear Nana yelling from beside him. Something about how are players supposed to survive in the real world if they cant move. Ren didn't particularly care.

"I want to go home now" Ren said in a quiet voice, unheard by all around him. He was experiencing, along with those around him a very powerful emotion few people ever get to experience in their lifetimes. He was under the influence of true fear.

"I have prepared a gift for you all, a one off item for this event only. I ask that you activate this item now." There was a number of pings and small blue flashes as the players all summoned the item gifted to them by Kayaba. "A mirror." Nana's voice is emotionless and flat as she examines the item in her hands.

"Wait, Nana in the mirror that's the real you isn't it?! Ren exclaimes.

"Oh my god." Nana's eyes widen in response to the revelation and Ren hears similar noises of shock and awe all around. Another brilliant blue flash flares up, this time emnating from within the mirrors held by each player. When the flash disappears a number of the avatars have been drastically changed.

"Hey Nana, what's the purpose of this?" Ren asks, his eyes falling not on the short black haired avatar he had been expecting but upon a girl who undeniably looked the absolute double of his friend. "Oh".

"Why?".Nana's voice is a meek and quiet whisper, "Why has this happened?"

"My mirrors have corrected any mistake you may have made when creating your avatars. In return you must proceed to treat this world as your reality. Should your HP hit 0 at any time you will be terminated in the real world within a minute. Any meddling with the NerveGear by those left behind will also trigger the termination sequence. For those of you having difficulty believing my claims I implore you to read these." With a wave of his giant hands Kayaba summons news pages from many of the worlds major news vendors detailing the tragedies that had befallen many of the players already. "The only way you may exit my world alive is to advance through the game to floor 100 and defeat the final boss awaiting you there. Good luck". With that last remark Kayaba's form disappears and takes the red hexagons with it. Everything is perfectly silent and still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Birth of Estelle

"No!" A young voice, a girl's Ren thinks, cries out. The cry is high and long, rejecting the fate which has been dealt to it. Hundreds of voices join the cry in various stages of outrage or despair as the players begin to surge around the Colosseum without concern for those around them. "Hold on!" Ren yells, grabbing Nana's arm and pulling her close. "We need to get out of here and find somewhere safe to stay!" Nana wordlessly complies with Ren, whether she could hear him or not he didn't know but he was thankful for this compliance either way.

"Thank you Kuren", Nana says. She's perched on the side of a clean white bed wearing a green tank top and long black trousers. Her hair has fallen messily around her shoulders in a natural way.

"Why are you using my handle? You know my real name", Ren's voice was slightly strained. He didn't want to snap and upset Nana in her current state.

"You heard the GM. This is our reality now, everyone here will know you as Kuren so why shouldn't I?"

"Kuren is just a persona, a character I made up. You don't know him, you know the real me. We will be saved from this twisted game by the people left in the real world somehow, anyone who says otherwise is just damaging morale."

"I can't see how we can be removed safely from this world, Kayaba's trap is perfect in its design. I think we have to accept his rules and live best we can here". Nana's voice was quiet and pitiful, her eyes dull and cast towards the plain wooden panels that make up the floor.

"Nana..", Ren starts with a soft and comforting tone.

"No! Just accept this!", Nana stands up and walks to the doorway, "This is reality now. This is our life." Her voice cracks, "This is the life I've dragged you into." Her shoulders shake as her sobbing form holds onto the door frame for support.

"Nana wait that's not fair, I wanted to be here!" Ren's voice raises at the realisation of his friend's guilt. It was true that it had been Nana's idea for them to purchase the game and play together but it wasn't like he had needed that much convincing.

"No." A whisper, barely audible even in the quiet of the inn room. "I can't be Nana any more. Nana is weak. I have to be strong. I have to clear this game."

"Nana.."

"STOP!". She snaps, finally. "I'm not Nana, there is no Nana! My name is Estelle!"

With this she runs down the stairs and out into the chill night. Ren, still stunned by Nana's outburst, takes a second to compose himself and run out after her. He charges out through the Inn door just as a brilliant blue flash fades a few metres ahead of him.

Two weeks later Ren walks along the same cobbled pathway as everyday, heading towards the fountain in the centre of town. Upon reaching a heavy oak bench he sits down, sighing. A simple silver sword hangs from his belt and his armour is the tanned leather given to all players for free at the NPC shop in the shopping district.

As always he sits and watches the water dance and jump in beautiful patterns but he finds his attention drawn to the HUD residing forever at the side of his view. A constant reminder of his surreal location.

"Level 1 after two weeks, not a single enemy kill to my name". He sighs loudly, "Why do I find it so shameful to stay within the safety of this town?" Laying his head back to let the artificial sun warm his artificial skin Ren relaxes, deciding to take a nap to kill just a little more time.

Another two weeks pass, Ren continues his daily routine. Leave the inn, walk to the fountain, nap at the fountain then go back to the inn. On a particularly bright afternoon Ren's nap is disturbed by the sharp ping of the message notification. He swipes the air and a white text box appears in front of him. Within the box a message is written from a player called Diabel:

_Fellow players, today at 7:30PM the assault team shall commence battle within the boss room. I beg all able players to assist in this assault as it is our desire to clear this game as soon as possible in order to return you all to your loved ones. Anyone capable should message myself before 5:30PM today. Rest assured you will be in safe hands should you accept this proposition. I would also like to remind you that as with any game the greatest rewards in SAO can be gained through boss fights._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Diabel_

"Fools, why can't they just trust in those outside of the game to save us?" Ren asks himself.

"Perhaps they can't bear the sight of the same old fountain day in day out like the rest of us, lad". A gruff voice comes from behind Ren. He turns, a look of shock on his face as he spots the man who replied to him. Standing a little over 6 foot tall the man was broad shouldered with an unkempt face and an overwhelming physical presence. Strapped to his back was a ridiculously large two-handed axe, the idea that even a man like this could wield it would be laughable in reality.

"Have you been following me?" Ren asked, his voice measured. This area was supposedly a safe zone but something about the man set Ren's hairs on end.

"No, I just happen to see you here on my daily walk to the shop."

"Then what business is it of yours what I say?"

"Those brave few that Diabel has collected are the only hope preventing another mass suicide. Everyday more and more players are throwing themselves off the side of aincrad, prefering to take their own lives than to accept death by a computers hand. You ask what business I have in judging your speech, I ask what business a boy like you has judging the finest men among us."

Ren was rendered speechless. He had been aware of the suicides, everyone was but he had never thought that the so-called Assault Team could be the only thing keeping those on the edge grounded.

"I thought as much lad." The gruff man sneers and walks off towards the western edge of town, muttering under his breath as he went. Ren remained by the fountain until dusk came and went before retracing his daily route back to the inn where he slept each night.

At 9:21 PM Ren heard that same ping fire off again, indicating a second message had arrived. With a clumsy swipe of his hand Ren summoned the message whilst yawning. "That's funny, the sender is different this time". Agil was the name displayed in the senders field this time.

_Dear players, it is my pleasure to inform you that as on this moment the first floor is now clear. However many brave players among the Assault Team gave their lives to achieve this, one of which was the sender of the previous message, Diabel. Though our victory brings us closer to escape we must remember those who fell for us and thank them for their unending battle to release us all from this game. The names of those who fought and those who died will be made public within a day._

_Proceed with care,_

_Agil_

Despite himself Ren smiled, he had never expected even the first floor to be cleared. Perhaps it wasn't entirely beyond belief that those who had dedicated themselves to clearing this game would succeed. Ren's smile dropped as a recent memory came to surface.

"_I have to be strong. I have to clear this game."_

Horrible thoughts came crashing around Ren. What if Nana had been involved in the fight? What if she had fallen to the boss? His mind was a blur, endless possibilities of what may have happened spinning and swirling within it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A reason to leave

Ren groaned. His head hurt and the light streaming through the inn window was definitely not helping matters. It was a mystery to him what time he went to sleep, his worries must have just spun around until they overcame him completely and forced him into a restless sleep. A small notification told him that a message was waiting in his inbox.

This is it. The moment of truth. Ren takes a deep breath, an attempt to calm his nerves. His heart pounds in his chest, every rapid beat reverberating through his whole body. Releasing the breath he swipes his hand through the air and opens the message.

The sheer volume of names is astounding, there must be near to 200 in total. The message is divided into two halves, the first lists all members involved in the fight whilst the second serves as a memorial to the dead. At the top of each list is Diabel, the man who had organised the raid in the first place. Ren can't tell if the players are organised in any particular way and the intense focus on his face shows how little he cares for the system anyway. Every few seconds a quick wave of his hand to scroll to the next part of the list. There. Written in the same black font as every other name yet standing out so clearly it may as well have been written in gold the single name Estelle was printed in the participants side.

Frantic now Ren scours the second column, his eyes a blur as he reads every name on the list three times over. As he reaches the last few lines hope begins to bloom in his chest, an uneasy smile forms on his face. The loss of these people is huge, its a horrific ordeal but in the end she's not there. She's not one of them. A sliver of cold runs down Ren's cheek. A Tear. With that he collapses sobbing on the bed she sat on not so long ago, weeping with joy at the survival of his friend and with grief at what this means for him. Now aware that he can't sit unaware of what happens in this game of death Ren is finally forced to accept his reality.

A few hours later Ren pushed himself up off the bed. One thing to be thankful for in this game was that no matter how much you wept your appearance wouldn't be harmed by it. He drew a few breaths to settle himself then set his face in steely grimace. He had made a life changing decision and was determined to see it through, one way or another.

Down the street from the inn and to the left, he explored this place on his first day and never came back. Why would he? He had no need for what the vendors here sold. No need for potions in a safe zone, no need to teleport if he never left. His gold reserves were low, just the starting money gifted to each player alongside the leftovers from the daily food allowance. The total came to a little under 2000 col.

"Welcome, how may I help you?", the NPC clerk greeted him with a smile.

"I need the essentials but don't have much money."

"Hmm", the clerk put a finger to her lips much like a character from an anime Ren watched back at home. Perhaps Kayaba wanted his NPC vendors to have a cute appeal to the players for some reason. "How about a few potions?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll be needing those to stay alive here. How much?"

"I'll give you 5 potions for 2200 col, I'll even add in a free teleport crystal since it's your first time!"

"Ah, I don't have that much money" Ren cast his eyes downwards, he knew he was talking to a program but for some reason it was still embarrassing to be underfunded at a store like this.

"I'll pay the excess lad, you go ahead and buy what you're here for." The gruff voice was familiar but lighter in tone than he heard it before. Turning Ren comes face to chest with the hulking man he had met the previous day.

"Thank you, but why are you helping me?" Ren was confused, he had angered this man yesterday by speaking freely of things he didn't understand.

"A boy intending to sit by a fountain for the rest of his days has no need of these items nor the money that could be gained by selling them. You being here tells me you've grown. It also tells me that you plan on leaving this place with no training, no party and no money which is borderline suicide."

"Oh. Right." Ren looked fearful as he confirmed the transaction with the NPC.

"Thank you for your patronage, please come again!" The NPC waved them off cheerfully and turned around, stocking shelves with items for uses Ren did not know.

"Lad if you go out there alone you will most likely die. I bet you've never eve used that piece of metal hanging from your waist have you?"

Ren had to admit, the beginner's sword had left it's sheathe only one time and that was a few minutes after it had been received just to see how it looked. He hung his head and grit his teeth.

"I still have to try."

"You walk out there now and you'll be wasting my col and your life, you owe me now lad"

"What do you want from me then? I'll pay my debt to you and then I'll go". The determination in Ren's voice was almost tangible now, consequences be damned.

"You will work with me, for the next week. You will learn how to fight, how to survive and how to win in this brutal world. I won't ask why you're suddenly determined to leave but I will make damn sure you aren't the next on that memorial." With that he swipes the air and summons a thick black sword with a golden grip and T bar cross guard. "Let's go lad"

Ren followed the hulk of a man, very conscious of the thin plain steel sword hanging at his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- In the field

Ren raises his sword, shoulder height and blade parallel to the sky for what felt like the hundredth time. Biting his lip in concentration he focuses solely on the blue boar facing him down. The weakest of the weak they are one of the few species left largely untouched on the first floor as many players feel the effort needed to kill one does not match the rewards for doing so. They are an easily parried species with only 3 attacks. The weakest is a tusk slash, Ren was confident of blocking and responding to these as they are slow. A weak tackle which Ren has proven capable of sidestepping and finally a full body charge. The charge is an unblockable move, meaning Ren must see it coming and either move out of the way or counter with a thrust for critical damage.

The boar snorts, a telltale sign of an impending charge. A hoof strikes the ground. Again. On the third the boar charges with a grunt. Ren's sword glows a blinding pale blue and thrusts forward but only manages a glancing blow on the top of the boars head. The next moment the boar barrels into Ren's guts for 60% damage. He falls to the floor, the word stun blinking in the centre of his HUD.

The boar curves, coming around to land a decisive blow to it's stunned victim who can do little else but watch.

The worst part was, although he could feel the impact Ren felt no pain. If this were his real body he would have no complaints about being doubled over on the floor after an impact like that. But here? In SAO? He felt fine. There was no reason for him to be laying here on the floor waiting for the final blow from the trashiest of the trash mobs because he felt fine. He keeps giving the instruction to his body to move but it just won't. Giving up at last Ren closes his eyes and what's about to happen with more than a little embarrassment.

A sound like shattering glass from close by. Ren sighs.

"What was that lad?" A familiar gruff voice asks, a sharp edge on it's words.

"I'm sorry". Ren meant it, he was truly sorry for his shameful performance.

"Don't be apologising to me lad, you haven't wronged me. Now tell me what you did wrong."

"I missed my mark."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't follow what you said." Ren sighed. He knew the old man was always right, or at least he hadn't been wrong yet.

"Damn right that's why. Your dexterity isn't nearly high enough to reliably hit critical spots and your own skill level is abysmal to boot. Now you will either aim for the centre of mass as I tell you or I'll pack up and leave you to it by yourself." This was probably a bluff, it was at the scruffy man's insistence that Ren came out here with him at all but it wouldn't do to try his patience.

"Right, again."

They made a sweeping pass through the field over and over again. Gradually, with each pass Ren could feel his movements becoming more fluid as his mind adapted to the combat system within the game and his body began to respond faster to his commands. The little experienced gained from killing the boars built up over the course of the day but ultimately only brought Ren to a level 5 with just a little over 100 mastery in the one handed sword.

"Hey, how should I invest my skill points?" Ren questioned the man

"However you like, you should be completely comfortable in your skills and weapon. Your life depends on it lad"

It was a tough choice, this early in the game changing weapons was simple but later on this wouldn't be the case. Ren stood silently, swiping the air occasionally with his simple sword. With this there were few downsides but it didn't truly stand out in any category. Also it was definitely a solo weapon, the abilities it had would largely only help the caster and only target individual enemies. Previously Ren had played a relatively modern free MMO on his computer, nothing particularly fancy but he had enjoyed it nonetheless. In that world he had carried the same handle in the role of a 2 Handed Sword wielding tank. Here however a tank's role was far more dangerous than in some other game, to take damage here was to endanger your life. Is it truly worth it just for the chance that previous experience could help him? Ren screwed his face up, debating his choices. The rapier and the dagger were certainly out, Ren may have some confidence but he is fully aware that he can make rash judgements and mistakes. One such mistake with a rapier or dagger's low defence could be the last mistake he ever makes.

A spear could be interesting but he had never used one in a previous game and knew no one in this game who could teach him how it plays. The rest of the weapons were in the same boat as the spear, with a lack of knowledge or experience of how they play it would be impossible to trust his life to them.

"I need more time to think, can we call it a day here?". True enough, the sun was setting and the night cycle was due to start soon bringing with it a fresh set of supposedly more powerful enemies.

"I guess you've done enough for today, meet me by the fountain tomorrow morning lad. Sleep well."

"Thanks, you too." Saying this Ren summons his only blue teleport crystal from the menus and disappears in a blue flash.

The old man watches until he is sure Ren is gone then turns and walks towards the gate to the next field. His HUD shows an orange icon hiding within a bush to the left of the gate, visible to him only because of his heightened Detection skill. "Come out lass, I know you're there."

"Ugh" A girls voice from within the bushes as she struggles her way out from her hiding place. "How the hell can you still see me? My stealth is one of the highest in the game at the minute."

The man laughs, "You'll need to start your grinding earlier in the morning if you want to overtake me lass." His smile is genuine but somewhat strained.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Her voice takes on an icy undertone, she's clearly referencing her orange icon and how it differs from the green displayed by most players.

"No." The man's reply was blunt and assertive. "It's not my business."

"Thank you" Her voice softens again, she was clearly not happy talking about the ordeal that lead to her icon change.

"However, what is my business is why you decided to sit in a bush half a field away watching me train some boy in how not to die to trash mobs."

"I just wanted to talk to you without making you associated with an orange, that's all."

"Don't lie lass, if that's what you wanted you'd have messaged."

She pouts, upset. "I was just curious what you were teaching him, seeing if you taught him the same you did me."

The man laughs again. "I thought better of you than that, come now. I'm tired of this field, lets go get a drink."

The man pulls a blue crystal, identical to the one Ren used, from his menu and a few moments later both he and the girl have disappeared leaving no sign they were ever there at all.


End file.
